


Nightmares and Daydreams

by brycemaloliver



Category: Choices - Fandom, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycemaloliver/pseuds/brycemaloliver
Summary: Eve had a nightmare, but Colt know just how to take her mind off of it. For the kinktober "first time" prompt.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die), Colt Kaneko/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nightmares and Daydreams

It was during the middle of the night when Colt was awakened by a soft knocking noise. If he weren’t such a light sleeper he would have completely missed the sound. With a groan he got out of bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, and moved to the door of his bedroom.

“Do you know how fucking late it is,” he starts as he opens the door, but he cuts himself of when he sees Eve standing in front of him. Her face fell at his words.

“You’re right, I really should bother you, I’m sorry for waking you up,” she said with a sigh, turning around to leave him alone. But before she could walk away, he quickly wrapped a hand around her wrist, suddenly being wide awake.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was you,” he mumbled, as if he didn’t want to admit that to her. Eve looked at his hand around her wrist and turned back to him. Her breath catches as she noticed Colt is practically wearing nothing, quickly averting her gaze again.

“Can I come in?” she whispered, not wanting to wake any of the others up. He nodded and moved to let her in, not letting go of her wrist. Colt closed the door behind them.

“You know I’d never be opposed to you being in my bedroom, but I don’t think you’re here to have some fun right?” he asked with a small smirk on his face, guiding her for them both to sit on his bed. A blush crept up her cheeks while she quickly looked at the ground.

“N-no, I…” she sighed, taking his hand between hers and playing with his fingers. “I just… had a nightmare and then I couldn’t sleep anymore.”

Eve had been sleeping at the garage for a few days now, after having been in a fight with her dad. Logan had offered for her to sleep with him in his room, but it seems as if she wanted to be with Colt more, a thought that made Colt’s chest warm from the inside.

He decided not to ask why she hadn’t simply woken Logan up, not wanting to ruin the fantasy of her rather going to him than to Logan.

“What was the nightmare about?” he asked her, his gaze fixated on her playing with his fingers. She stiffened at bit at his question.

“It was about you,” she mumbled, gently squeezing his hand. “You were shot, and I– I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Her breath caught in her throat, the nightmare washing over her once again. 

“Hey, it’s ok, it was just a nightmare,” he tried to calm her down, but not really knowing what else to say to her. She had dreamed about him and was so upset with the thought that he was hurt that she couldn’t sleep anymore.

“I know it’s pathetic, but it felt so real at that moment.” She turned to look at his face, sadness still evident on her face. Her gaze drifted down to his mouth, before she quickly caught herself and looked back up.

It did not go unnoticed by Colt that she wanted to kiss him, maybe she wanted to make sure that he was actually here.

“I’m right here, Eve,” he mumbled as he brought his hand to her cheek. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, grinning at the fact that her eyes has widened and her cheeks got hot.

He licked his lips before he leaned forward and closing his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, eagerly. A soft gasp escaped from her lips, but she kissed him back with the same want.

They had shared a few make-out sessions already, but Colt found that she still gasped like that every single time their lips first touched. Eve moved a little closer to him, a hand finding his neck as she quickly deepened the kiss.

He smirked against her, moving his hands to her waist to pull her onto his lap. He let his tongue trace her bottom lip, something that made her shiver from excitement, as she moved to sit on his lap, her thighs on either side of him.

“Christ,” he mumbled at the feeling of her straddling him, only the thin fabric of his boxers and her silky pyjama bottoms separating them. While he didn’t want to scare her off, he still felt his cock hardening against her. 

Colt was not the only one affected, heat enveloping Eve’s entire body. As she tried to ignore it, she kept kissing him as passionately as she could. His kisses always made her feel dizzy, it was as if he had found out the perfect way to kiss a person. While Colt could probably keep going for much longer, she had to pull away to catch her breath, quickly opening her eyes to look at him.

“God you look hot,” he said with a husky voice, letting his hands travel down to her ass. The softest moan escaped from her mouth as he squeezed both of his hands, a moan that felt like music to his ears. While she was still panting, his mouth found her neck.

He started assaulting her neck with kisses and she swiftly moved her hair to the other side to give him better access. She couldn’t help but close her eyes when he started sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Colt,” she sighed as she moved her hand through his short hair. When he was done with that spot, he soothed it with his tongue. Eve felt heat pooling at her core, a sensation she wasn’t completely unfamiliar with, but never with another person.

As Colt kept sucking at her neck, she started grinding her hips against his, as if on instinct. This time it was Colt who let out a groan, his eyes finding hers.

“Fuck Eve, was that on purpose?” he asked to make sure it wasn’t just her moving to get more comfortable. She bit into her lower lip, not really daring to look at him, before slowly nodding.

“Was– was that ok?” she asked sheepishly, a bit embarrassed.

“Hell yeah that was ok,” he responded eagerly, his cock quickly hardening at the thought of her wanting him. “Do it again,” he murmured against her lips as he kissed her again.

Her heart was beating extremely fast as she started grinding against him again, her head tipping back at the friction of his hard cock against her panty-clad clit.

He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to close his eyes to look at her face as she was grinding against him. He didn’t think he had ever seen something this sexy before, and he wanted to remember this.

One of his hands slipped underneath her top, a low groan escaping him. All he wanted to do was to throw her on the bed and fuck her until she couldn’t think anymore, but he knew he couldn’t, not during her first time.

Colt brought his mouth close to her ear, kissing her a few times. His hand moved to cup her sex and she stopped moving almost instantly.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmured against her ear, before sitting back and studying her face. Her eyes were hazy with lust as she tried to focus, looking deep into his eyes.

“I want to make you feel good Eve,” he added, pressing kisses along her jawline. He almost didn’t hear the ‘ok’ from her lips, so he pressed his forehead against hers.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“I want you to,” she said, this time a bit louder, slightly panting. A genuine smile appeared on his face, knowing that she trusted and wanted him.

“Lay on the bed,” he instructed her. She climbed off of his lap, looking a bit timid as she went to lay down on his bed. Her eyes were a bit wild as she kept her gaze on him.

“God you look hot.” Colt felt the need to compliment her pretty much all the time. He wanted her to know how beautiful and wanted she was, even if he said it in a teasing tone sometimes. He went to sit down in front of her, gently prying her legs apart a bit.

Almost on instinct, she closed her legs again, blushing heavily.

“Sorry, I’ve never really done this before,” she mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

“I know baby, if you want to stop, we can just cuddle if you want,” he replied, trying to reassure her that she didn’t need to feel pressured. He planted a soft kiss on her knee, giving her a smile.

“No!” she almost yelled out, not really wanting to stop. A smirk appeared on his face at her eagerness.

“I mean, I do want this, I’m just a little nervous,” she tried to correct herself. He crawled over to kiss her lips, and she returned the kiss fervently.

“Relax, I’ll make you feel good ok? Just let me know if I’m going too far.”

She nodded breathlessly, this time slightly parting her legs by herself. He kissed his way from her neck down to her bellybutton as she squirmed underneath him.

Colt hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her pyjama shorts, slowly tugging them down her legs. His breath got caught as he noticed the wet patch on her pink, lace panties. He gently pressed his thumb against the wet patch, which elicited a loud gasp from her lips.

“Jesus you’re soaked,” he grinned, moving his thumb up and down her panty-clad folds.

“Oh my god,” she let out as she threw her head back, already overwhelmed by his touch. He spread her legs a bit more, gently taking the waistband of her panties in his hands. He looked up at her, asking for permission once more. Eve quickly nodded and lifted her hips a little to help him get it off.

As he tugged her panties down, he almost stopped breathing at the look of her glistening folds. It felt like her heart stopped, wanting to close her legs again, but fighting that initial instinct.

Once he got out of his daze, he tossed her panties to the side and planted a few experimental kisses on her inner thigh.

“Please,” she whispered, not really sure what she was asking for, but Colt understood. He moved his face down to her pussy and traced his tongue along her slit. Her legs spasmed at the touch, which made him smirk in satisfaction. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and moved his tongue up to her clit, only the tip of his tongue circling it slowly.

“Fuck, Colt,” she moaned, her legs still trying to move wildly. She needed more, but she was at his mercy.

“So eager,” he mumbled against her, pressing his tongue flat against her, gliding it through her wet folds. She cried out, her hands gripping the sheets, as she got overwhelmed by him.

He picked up the pace, enjoying her taste on his tongue, as her moans got louder and louder. He gently prodded one finger against her soaking entrance, looking up at her while focusing his tongue on her clit.

She gave a small nod, wanting more from him. He slowly pushed his finger through her entrance and she felt a strange, full sensation, though it wasn’t painful.

While still lapping around her clit, he started pumping his finger in and out of her, instantly getting rewarded by hearing her pretty little moans. “How does that feel?” he asked her, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“S-so good, oh god Colt,” she moaned, trying to move her hips a bit to get his tongue to press right against her clit. He grinned as he granted her request, letting his tongue circle her clit before taking the swollen nub into his mouth, sucking gently.

Her walls squeezed around his finger as she cried out. He knew she was close and he kept the same rhythm of both his finger and tongue.

“A-aahh, Colt, I feel so-,” she cut herself off with another moan, not really sure what she wanted to say.

“Let go Eve,” he hummed against her clit, sending vibrations through her. “Come for me.”

Almost immediately, she felt extreme pleasure wash over her, reaching all the way to her finger tops. She almost couldn’t hear the load moans she let out, barely being able to breathe properly. Colt tongue- and fingerfucked her through her orgasm, and she only pushed him away when the sensations felt too much, like she was getting overstimulated.

She still panted softly when he pressed one last kiss against her clit while sliding his finger out of her. He put his finger in his mouth to suck off her juices, smirking at the way she was looking at him. She looked like she was thoroughly fucked; her hair was a mess, her cheeks were red, and her eyes with hazy with lust while looking at him.

“You taste amazing babe,” he teased her and he pressed a kiss on her lips. If she wasn’t blushing yet, that statement would definitely get her cheeks hot.

“That was…” she started, chest still heaving, “perfect.”

“Well, I am pretty great.”

She laughed and threw a pillow at his head, before slowly sitting back up.

“Now it’s your turn,” she said with a sultry smile as she slowly crawled over to him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: brycemaloliver.tumblr.com


End file.
